bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hanta Sero
|romaji = Sero Hanta |alias= |birthday= July 28th |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From Provisional Hero License Exam Arc) |height = 177 cm (5' 9¾") |weight = |bloodtype= B |eye = Black |gender = Male |quirk = Tape |status= Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Bakugo |image gallery = Yes |entrance exam = |quirk apprehension = 15th |debut= Chapter 6 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice = (Anime) |eng voice = |hair = Black|fightingstyle = Long Range Combat}} |Sero Hanta}}, also known as the Taping Hero: Cellophane, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Hanta is a tall, lean young man with chin-length black hair, spiked downwards, with jagged bangs coming about halfway down his forehead. He has almond-shaped eyes, usually stretched quite wide, and rather large, straight teeth that dominate his grin, however, according to Katsuki Bakugo and Midnight , he has a rather plain face. His elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers, from which he fires his Tape Quirk. His hero costume consists of a black, skin-tight body suit with a turtle neck, which is plain apart from a white design on his mid-torso area, and two yellow trimmings around each of his elbow-length sleeves. He wears white boots, lined with yellow, and has white short bands around his waist and the sides of his thighs, a larger one across his chest to connect his shoulder pads, which are shaped like tape dispensers. He completes his outfit with a yellow helmet, shaped similarly to his shoulder pads, which has a large black visor obscuring his face. Personality Hanta is a very friendly person and has proven to be one of the more sociable members of Class 1-A. He can be loud and showy at times, often trying to impress his peers with his Quirk. He is often the only person to call his classmates out when they are acting crazy. He is quite humorous and often takes part in making jokes with his classmates. However, when push comes to shove, Hanta is a brave hero in training who wishes to prosper on his own while helping others do the same. He easily makes friends with those around him and is shown to be a very laid-back guy. Abilities Enhanced Strength: ': Hanta has above average physical strength, as he is able to use his tape to swing himself up and around very high objects and sling other people around with no noticeable difficulty or strain. Quirk 'Tape (テープ Tēpu): Hanta's Quirk allows him to eject cellophane tape-like material from his elbows, as well as retract it. It appears to be somewhat sturdier than regular tape. He can wrap up people like rope, use it to swing large distances and create traps, among its other applications. Overusing his Quirk dries out his skin and causes a certain level of pain, seen by his grimace in many scenes. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Hanta's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 13 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 15th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 17th in Class 1-A's Grades. **Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Hanta's name is a pun on "セロハンテープ" (serohantēpu) meaning "cellophane tape". *Hanta likes oranges, soybeans, and other foods that look healthy. *Hanta's abilities resemble those of Marvel's , with Hanta's tape being used for similar purposes as Spider-Man's webs, such as swinging through buildings and restraining enemies. References Site Navigation pl: it:Hanta_Sero Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Mutants